I think im in love
by sarahlynnlovesyouu
Summary: CJ is very popular and she has a great life and when a new kid and his sister come to school it will get better! R&R pleasee! OC and AU rated t cause im so flippin paranoid


Hey errbody so...i used to write fanfictions on Twilight and sonny with a chance but mostly twilight now I am writing more and I became interested in Tower prep so here it is... MY FIRST TOWER PREP FANFIC

Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Oh and Btw this takes place where they arent at tower prep but they are at high school

CJ POV

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. My naem is CJ ward and I am the most popular girl in my school. I have been called the prettiest but whatever, im not concieted.

I also woke up to my phone ringing my best friend suki's ringtone "Rock n' Roll" by Eric Hutchinson.

"Hello, love" I answered my phone

"Hey hot stuff! Whatcha wearing today." I knew exactly what she was gonna ask before she did. We always do this. She calls me and we plan our outfits together.

"I was thinking my new red embrodered shirt I got last week, dark denim shorts, and my pretty white all-star converse. Oh and I am gonna use that Kate Spade purse I got last month." I said pulling all of these cothes out of my closet and turning my phone to speaker so that I could talk and get ready at the same time.

"Coolio, I was thinking that cute tank dress that I got for Stacy's party that we never went to because she decided she wanted to be a buey." I loved that dress, also im glad I missed that party and if your wondering about the random spanish there, its cause me and Suki always use random spanish words to describe people we dont like or even like. Buey means ox, I know random.

"Alright girl I have to go, see you at school." I said and we hung up.

I put on all my clothes and I went down stares to get breakfast. My dad always leaves really early because he is the principal of my school. I fixed a bowl of cereal and then I ate it quickly went to get my keys and left to go to school.

When I got to my usual parking spot I was met by my three best friends. Suki, Gabe, and Ray. Suki and Gabe are dating and Ray and me are like brother and sister so that would never happen. When I got out of my car Suki ran up to me.

"I have big news." she stated holding Gabe's hand, ray was standing behind her looking around like he didnt want anyone eavesdropping

"Woah, whats the big news?" I asked confused.

"New kid, well actually two. A guy and a girl. Ray thinks the girl is hot." she just got to the point.

"Is the guy hot?" I asked

"Yes, I was thinking they need to be apart of our group, we dont want to lose them to the crazies." We call all the other people in the school crazies, cause they are crazy not to like us.

"Alright, well let me go be a wonderful welcomer nad principals daughter." I grabbed my purse and walked into school.

"They will probably be in the office or near it at least. We will let you go alone, unless Ray wants to meet his future lady." Gabe said and they walked away and Ray followed after hitting him in the head.

I walked to the office and as soon as I walked in I saw him. He had sandy blonde hair, he wore ripped jeans and a black tee shirt. In other words he looked hot.

"Hey, im CJ ward." I shook his hand then his sister stood up and she looked a lot like him. I think they were twins.

"Hey, the name is Ian Archer and this is my twin sister Abigail." he smiled at me and I almost fainted.

"Cool, nice to meet you. Listen, im gonna get to the point. Me and my friends are the ones to hang with. The others, well we call them crazies, they hate us because we nice. We are popular, but we arent the steriotypes. I sont throw little kids in the trash outside. Im too nice. I just want you guys to get with the right crowd so I thought I would show you around." I finished with a smile.

"Awesome, lets go. Um, can you show us where our next class is?" Abigail asked me.

"Sure, come on." they had chem with me and Ray first hour and I knew exactly how lab partners would go. I would get ray to let me take Ian, then he would take Abigail.

"Ms. Ward, late again?" Mr. Manning asked me when I got there.

"I brought new students, sorry." I said then sat down sending Abby over there with Ray and telling Ian to sit with me.

"So, where are you guys from?" I asked when Mr. Manning looked away to grade tests.

"North Carolina." Ian replied looking up from his book.

"Oh really, so wat made you move to California?" I asked

"My dad got a job down here." he smiled at me

"Cool, so where have you been so far. Seen any sites?" I asked

"No, not yet. When did we start playing twenty questions." he asked smiling at me once more.

"I dont know, and im gonna have to show you around. I mean its the least I could do. Oh and you should sit with us at lunch. I am betting Ray has already asked Abby." he looked over to Ray and had alook that said to me that he didnt like his sister with a guy.

"So who is Ray."he asked looking back to me.

"Oh he is so nice, you have nothing to worry about." I smiled to get my point across

"So about hanging out later?" Ian asked

"Tonight about 7:00 o clock?" I asked trying to be flirty. Suki once told me I wasnt good at it.

"Its a date." with that the bell rang and I was left stunned.

Ok, so the next chapter will be the date. I hope you guys liked this, I enjoyed writing it. I have to get back in the swing of things because I havent written in a long while, so be merciful but please review. I really appreciate your feedback. K thanks Lovelys!


End file.
